Update 1.9
Update 1.9 is the ninth major update to Geometry Dash. It was released to iOS, Android, and other mobile devices on November 9, 2014. The update is considered to be one of the most effective and biggest in the game's history. The level Blast Processing was released along with Theory of Everything 2. Minor updates are in progress for Update 1.9. Previews Prior to the release of the 1.8 update, Topala said in a conversation at Touch Arcade Forums: "I have a lot of ideas for update 1.9 that could be huge for the game, but more on that after I release 1.8... muahaha" Topala posted his first sneak preview image on August 13, 2014, showing five icons wearing different-colored headphones. This made way for much anticipation through the Geometry Dash community, resulting in theories involving soundtrack changes within a level and new game modes. On August 26, 2014, Topala created another image depicting three-dimensional blocks, arousing much excitement among Geometry Dash players. He continued with the idea on August 28, posting a picture on Facebook about what could be built using the blocks. On September 6, 2014, another image was posted through Topala's social media accounts featuring several different new map components that would be used in future levels of Geometry Dash. This included two new icons, gear-like obstacles, and various different unknown types of blocks. The most prominent feature was a new thick blue portal that would likely result in another game mode being introduced. It was also released to the public that Topala would release the game to Steam, a popular internet-based social media platform. On September 14, 2014, Topala released an image on Facebook. It has a blast and processor for Blast Processing by Waterflame'' and a book, an infinity symbol, and a "2" for' 'Theory of Everything 2 by'' DJ Nate, ''with the later likely to be the demon level, following similar lines to Update 1.6.'' On September 21, 2014, another image was posted through Facebook and Twitter for the new "Custom Music" feature that will allow players to include music from Newgrounds in their custom levels. The image includes 10 icons with headphones at the bottom. It was the first picture to indicate that the update was work in progress. Upon the release of the image, Topala said that a sneak peek video for the next levels would be coming soon. On September 28, 2014, Topala officially released the sneak peek video. The new, blue portal changed the icon to an arrow-like object similar to Wave Wave. It featured the level Blast Processing. On October 10, 2014, he released another sneak peek video featuring the second level, Theory of Everything 2. Upon closer look, the level had a gradient background and a new design of ship was used. Topala was also playing the game on his computer, indicating that he may have been using the future Steam version. On October 18, 2014, Topala confirmed that the update would be released soon after he had fixed a minor issues in the backup and music systems. He also said he was working on the Steam version, and hinted on the Update 2.0, stating that he will continue improving the user account system devised in 1.9. On November 4, 2014, Topala posted that the update was submitted for review and was waiting to be accepted. On November 9, 2014, Topala confirmed the release of 1.9 and stated that it would release to iOS and Android devices around the same time, and the Steam version would be released as soon as possible. On November 13,2014, Update 1.9 was released to the Windows Phone App Store. On November 14, 2014, Update 1.91 was released to Google Play for Android fixing the bugs. On November 15,2014 update 1.9 was released on Amazon devices. Introductions * New level "Blast Processing" * New level "Theory of Everything 2" * New "Wave" game mode * New music system. Build and share levels using custom music from Newgrounds.com * Backup system! Store and sync your progress between devices and platforms * User account system. (Unique user names and backup, will include more in update 2.0) * New achievements, colors and icons. * Lots of new details and level objects. * Everyplay support for Android. * Customize the color of objects in the level editor (including 4 custom color channels). * Color coding in editor to make different objects more clear. * New search options. * Improved server performance for downloading levels. * Copy/paste support in editor. (not duplicate, paste object anywhere in the level). * Level editor object limit increased to 15,000. * Lots of bug fixes and improvements. * Now it is possible to get the 99% achievement on all levels (including Lite ones) since now you have to crash between 95% and 99% to get the achievement. * A lot of difficulties for levels have been changed: Back on Track now is Easy, Polargeist and Dry Out now are Normal, Base After Base and Can't Let Go now are Hard and Jumper, Time Machine and Cycles are now Harder. * Some soundtracks such as Clubstep and Can't Let Go sound different. * Stereo Madness third coin was nerfed. Sneak peeks Trivia * The new arrow-like form, known as the Wave, was inspired by the mechanics of the mobile game Wave Wave. It is supposed the concept was brought to light by a popular player, Darnoc, who created a level (also named Wave Wave), mimicking its mechanics using condensed groups of gravity rings with the UFO. * This is the first update that included a second version of a main level song: Theory of Everything 2 * This is the second update that includes two new main levels. (1.6 with Electroman Adventures and Clubstep, and now 1.9 with Blast Processing and Theory of Everything 2) * Both updates also featured a background music track from both Waterflame and DJ Nate. * Some people thought that ''Eternity ''would be the second level after Blast Processing, but that was later proven false when the Theory of everything 2 preview came out. * Many users thought that the update would be released on Halloween, but their predictions were later revealed to be incorrect. Gallery update1.9cool.png phone.png Bv-sbODCMAAwktE.png large.png 10357780_358402904311473_6395351959445388127_o.png|Examples of what can be built using the new object/settings in 1.9 1.9 music hint.png|Soundtrack hint for 1.9 1654402_368741183277645_5268123249751224995_n.png|Custom Music 1.9 Update Blast.jpg|New "Wave" gamemode Links * https://www.youtube.com/user/RobTopGames (YouTube Channel) * https://www.facebook.com/geometrydash (Facebook Account) * https://twitter.com/RobTopGames (Twitter Account) * http://forums.toucharcade.com/showthread.php?t=203823 (Touch Arcade Forums)